legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
"BeforeVampF"
Characters article |image=SR2-FemaleVampire-CloseUp.png |caption=The female vampire in Soul Reaver 2. |cutfrom= Soul Reaver 2 (2002)}} The Female Vampire was a minor cut character originally planned to have featured in Soul Reaver 2. The cutscene featuring her was removed and she is never mentioned or referenced ingame, rendering her status in the Legacy of Kain continuity dubious. Role and Background During the development of Soul Reaver 2, there was some debate among the crew about how to portray the Vampires in earlier eras, prior to the rise of Kain's progeny and his empire in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. Early designs had featured a cinematic in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]] at the Shrine in which Raziel observed an unnamed Female vampire being attacked and killed by a group of Vampire hunters who then proceeded to attack Raziel. The cinematic was removed after it was felt that it did not fit in well with the rest of the game, turning audience sympathies too quickly and dialogue from the cutscene was also deemed imperfect. My Visit to Crystal Dynamics at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Raziel Witnesses a Vampire Slaying at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Vampires (Soul Reaver 2) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow) Weaponry and other questions at DCabDesign (by BazL), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) Though the sequence was removed, both the audio of the cinematic and the character model of the Female Vampire remain in the files of Soul Reaver 2 and can be extracted through various means. The Female Vampire model can also be viewed in-game and her (inactive) model is hidden behind the walls shortly after the top Shrine bridge, before the first turn towards the Pillars entrance area. The simplest method to view the vampire was by standing up against the left wall shortly after the first banner and aiming a force bolt or other projectile directly at the wall before panning right to the main trail to the pillars - this caused the camera to pass through the wall and reveal the vampire at the edge of the screen. Closer views could be gained through the use of cheats codes allowing flying, or the free-camera manipulation of trainers. Locate the Female Vampire in Soul Reaver 2 at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Beyond her appearance, little is known of the history or personality of the Female Vampire: she was given no back-story, her dialogue consists of only two lines cursing her assailants, and she remained unnamed during the production of Soul Reaver 2. As the cutscene featuring her was removed and she is never mentioned or referenced in-game, her status in the Legacy of Kain continuity is dubious. SR2-Shrine-VHera-Pillars Bridge.png|One method of exposing the Female Vampire in game SR2-FemaleVampire-Method1.PNG SR2-FemaleVampire-Method2.png SR2-FemaleVampire-Method3.png SR2-FemaleVampire-Method4.png SR2-FemaleVampire-Method5.png SR2-FemaleVampire-Method6.png Notes *Though no name has yet been given for Female Vampire, she is referred to as "Bvampf" in game files. Perhaps because of this designation, the female vampire is sometimes known on fan-sites and forums as "Betty". Doll Reaver - Legacy of Turelzevir at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Commenting on the usage of the Shrine in 2012, Daniel Cabuco commented: "The Vamp Hunters claim the area for Moebius, and execute vampires there. We had a cinematic along those lines, but we had to cut it for time.", tying the location to the removed cutscene featuring the murder of the unnamed female vampire at the hands of the vampire hunters - previously Chris Bruno had mentioned that the scene took place "right before the double doors to the Pilars sic in the first time zone" but did not explicitly relate it to the Shrine construction in the area. *After the cinematic involving the Female Vampire was removed, some of the crew attempted to introduce a similar cinematic in a Vampire village above the Swamp. This sequence also ended up cut for similar reasons, and in the final release of Soul Reaver 2 Janos Audron and Vorador were the only members of previous vampire generations seen alive. *Concept art of the Female Vampire by Kory Heinzen can be seen in the Bonus materials of Soul Reaver 2, alongside concept art of three other unused vampire concepts (two male and one female). In this image the female vampire appears similarly attired to her character model though there are subtle differences, and she additionally wears a gold choker around her neck and gold-hooped earrings. All of the vampire designs in the bonus materials were placed in the 'enemies' section. Gallery SR2-Model-Character-B vampf.png|Female Vampire model SR2-Female Vampire.jpg|A long-shot of the Female Vampire in-game KH BeforeVampF.jpg|The Female Vampire in SR2 concept art by Kory Heinzen Enemies 13.png|Kory Heinzen Vampire SR2 concepts See also * Raziel Witnesses a Vampire Slaying at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Vampires (Soul Reaver 2) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Locate the Female Vampire in Soul Reaver 2 at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Legacy of Kain Wiki:Soul Reaver 2 transcript/Cut content References Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Characters/Soul Reaver 2 cut characters Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Characters Category:Cut content/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2